A Shadow Lugia's tale
by Andromidus
Summary: At birth, Shadow died at the hands of a mysterious force, and reincarnated as a human. She will need to seek out the lost daughter of Darkrai to stop the one who did this to her, and possibly, save two worlds from his destructive hands. Please R&R!


_**Author's note:**_

_**I do not own Pokémon, nor I ever will, so all rights go to their respectful owners.**_

Lugia watched as the egg crack open slowly, eyeing the beak poking from underneath. He finally saw the creature break the surface of the egg, but only it's head poked out, before flopping to the side. Alerted, Lugia cracked open the shell to hold the Lugia, or to be more exact, SHADOW Lugia. Lugia didn't really care much about anything right now. The only thing, that matter to him the most, was the life of his first born-daughter, shadow or not. He checked the psychic status of the limp Lugia, as it was fading FAST. He was beginning to freak out.

"**What should I do!?" **He shouted at his mate, now coming closer for a look.

"**I'm not sure. There is nothing we can do now…"** She stared at her horrified mate's face. She gave a sigh. **"You can try talking to Lord Arceus about it. He probably will have an answer Lugia."**

Lugia nodded and wrapped the body of his first born in leaves before exiting their underwater home. He shortly arrived at the golden coated walls of the Hall of Origin standing before Lord Arceus.

"**Lugia, what have you come here for? I am quite busy with something right now, can you be quick?" **Lugia nodded and replied, **"My first born had died, before she could even get out of her egg, and I was wondering if this was you're doing."**

Arceus nodded and replied, **"I would never let a newborn die before he/she could even get out of her egg. This could be the work of Giratina, Though I am not quite sure."**

Lugia clenched his, wings (fists?) and managed to get a few words out, **"I will kill that bastard, the one who did this to my first-born!" **Arceus looked at Lugia and said,

"**Calm down Lugia, as I said, I am not sure that he did this, but it is a very high possibility. I will investigate further." **Lugia nodded and began to walk out of the room with his daughter still clutched in his hands, Arceus stopped him,

"**Lugia, leave that here, I will be able to reincarnate her, but the being she will turn into I am not quite sure of, and I suggest you stay here for a while, so I can begin easily." **Lugia nodded and began to walk back, placing the leaf-wrapped body on the floor. He watched as Arceus sat down and began saying odd words, and the room shone a bright green, before thunder struck the body, and it disappeared with a black mark on the golden floors of the hall.

"**There it is done. You may go now, but I must tell you, Your youngest shall find her, but it might take a while for her to recognize, and your daughter is disguised as a human, but you may not find her so easily." **Arceus said as Lugia gave a crooked nod and exited the Hall.

========================= Modern Day 2014===========================

I sat on my bed staring up at the ceiling with my desk light on. I heard the door open and slam. It was obviously my drunk uncle stumbling about like a total nutcase. He crashed into the coffee table and instantly fainted. I snickered and returned to my room. I was quite bored, so I decided to play some Pokémon, everyone was into the new _**"X and Y" **_series, and of course, I had gotten both. I stopped playing when I had heard really loud rustling in the trees outside my window. I curiously peered outside.

"**Ow! Hey watch it! You're stepping on my wing!" **One voice had called out, and I heard another,

"**We're supposed to be in the sea, not trees! We're damned Lugias!" **A voice cried out. Another spoke up,

"**This has to be the right place. Father said that Arceus told him she would be here." **Another one had said.

"**Well, I don't see any girls but that human staring at us from up there!"** All of the heads turned attention at me as something small was launched through my window, slamming into me. I wasn't very hurt, probably just a bruised back, but the thing in front of me, it was a baby Lugia! I dropped it on accident, but it didn't cry, but it laughed and cooed at me. I could hear the shouting outside,

"**Why don't you go and get her Monsoon? You're the second smallest out of the four of us to even fit inside the tiny gap!" **I could hear a heavy sigh and some flapping, before a Lugia appeared at my window. The baby Lugia jumped straight off of me, catapulting me into the wall right behind me. After all of that, everything went black.

===========_**POV SWITCH: MONSOON 3**__**rd**__** ELDEST**_==============

I put Sierra on my back and landed safely back down where my sisters where. We gave a short quiet chat, before something began to shake. We fell over on our backs, and Sierra dancing off elsewhere. A massive black blotch appeared from underground, no, wait… That's a Shadow Lugia! Could it really be? It's crimson eyes gave a look around before eyeing the young boy and snatching him up, and flying away. Tidal decided that we not give a chase, until we heard a familiar squawk on the massive Lugia. Oh no…

"**Sierra!" **We all called in unison, and this, gave us a change of plans. We jumped off into the night, chasing the Shadow Lugia, presumably our sister, and our youngest sister, Sierra. This is going to be a long night…

It was daybreak, and we were tired, but we had to get our sister back, or else father would punish us, and who knows what Arceus might do if we let that human die? I shook my head to clear out those thoughts, and shouted over the howling winds,

"**My wings are getting sore from all of this flapping!" **I looked at my sister who opened their beaks to speak,

"**We have to keep going! I don't want to risk losing our sister, and I don't want to face punishment if that human perishes!" **Silver cried out. Tidal nodded, and we pressed on.

=============_**POV SWITCH: TIDAL 2**__**nd**__** ELDEST=============**_

"**The shadow Lugia is going down into the ocean! I'm afraid we might lose her!" **I shouted out to my sisters. They both nodded, and we set ourselves into diving position, and flew down to the ocean at tremendous speeds. A loud _**CRASH!**_ Was heard as soon as the four of us, hit the ocean surface and went underneath. Something white was closely floated by, giggling like mad. I rolled my eyes. It was Sierra. Silver quickly snatched onto her, and placed her onto her back, and resumed chase.

"**We're gaining on her! It will be so nice to meet my oldest sister for the first time!" **I telepathically spoke to my sisters, because speech underwater only came out as bubbles. Our target launched herself onto dry land, before disappearing into the woods, leaving the human on the dry sand.

"**Damn it! We lost her! Now what are we going to do?" **I look nervously at our sisters, hoping for a good reply.

"**We just have to wait, until Sierra here can develop speech properly, or can manage to show us." **Silver replied. I nodded and we built a small campfire near the human's body before nightfall.

===============_**POV SWITCH: SHAWN=============**_

I awoke by a bunch of sleeping Lugias, and the little Lugia peacefully sleeping on top of the biggest one, I think her name was Silver… I quietly got up, hoping to not alert any of them during the process. I got right up, and snapped a stick, they snored a bit louder, but they didn't wake up… all but one of them. I walked away, hoping none of them heard me, until something pounced me, causing me to topple over.

"Hey! G-get off me!" I tried pushing her off, but she was like a magnet. A REALLY strong one. A left her there clinging onto my back, until I heard a noise._ Go forward Shawn… Into the light… _I reluctantly followed the voice into the light shining bright inside the forest. _Hello Shawn. Why don't you have a seat right here? _A log slipped through the forest, sliding until it stopped in front of me. I sat down, next to this glowing orb, until the bright light subsided to allow me a glance. It was a Pokemon! A shadow Lugia to be exact.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" I looked at the figure, who just gave me a plain old grin and replied,

"_**I am from the past…I was the first born of Lugia who died at birth. But now, I've been reincarnated as you, and I do come to bring some News." **_The figure said, staring up at the starry sky. I looked at her and titled my head,

"What is this News you are talking about? And how are you speaking to me if you're dead?" I looked at the Lugia, who now seemed to give a plain-old face.

"_**This area shares a strong connection with the Distortion world, and it also shares a strong psychic connection. That's how those Lugias where able to travel here, only with the strength of a powerful psychic wielder." **_The Shadow Lugia finished up. I nodded slowly and eyed her slowly..

"_**He is coming. For you. That's the entire reason he killed us in the first place. He's planning on taking over the Pokémon world, and this one as well. He's already brought Arceus to his knees. You must find the lost daughter of Darkrai, she should be able to aid you on your quest to stop..him." **_She spoke, it felt odd, listening to a "ghost". He waited for "himself?" to finish up. The sunlight was already peeking through the leaves in the trees. Was it really this late? But I didn't feel tired.

"_**I must go now, or if I linger, he could find this connection and break it. Now, I bear one last thing for you." **_She reached out and tapped my forehead, lightly, but I was cannoned back by sheer force, I could not describe it. I woke up all battered up…

"**And my arm is flat and black… could it be?" **I stumbled up, teetering forward just a bit, I was getting used to my new legs.. I was a shadow Lugia! The little baby Lugia, possibly my sister… the little thing woke up in a shot and launched itself at me at an incredible speed. It jumped up and down on my chest happily, until it stopped and rested on the grass looking up at me. I moved a few paces away and stumbled into the water. I inhaled a large amount of water, I expected it to taste horrible, but I was surprised on how I only got oxygen. I was getting to like these new powers of mine. I stood up slowly as I looked at my reflection. I stood up like a human, retained a humanoid shape… and I had breasts… I sighed as I decided to wallow out of the shallow pool, until something huge grabbed onto my back. I screamed in protest as the thing placed me down onto its back.

"**Sh! Shut up or you will end up waking the other Lugias damn it!" **I quickly shut my mouth and looked on what I was on. It was the same shadow Lugia I had rode on, but It seemed waaay bigger than before.

"**What? Surprised to see yourself?" **I gasped as the Shadow Lugia smiled at me. There was another me? I gave a nod, and her wings burst open and launched up into the skies, but one thing still confuses me the most… who exactly is "he?"

_**Yaay! Finished with the first chapter of the series! Please review to help out with anything I screwed up with on this story! **_


End file.
